


The Chavez Predicament

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Chavez [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Cemetery, Crazy, F/M, Humor, Necromancy, Potions, Shopping Malls, Spells & Enchantments, Surreal, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Frida and Marigraciela tried to change Black Cuervo and Dr. Chiplote Jr back to normal but they got into crazy and surreal misadventures.





	1. Chapter 1

Frida was tuning her guitar and Marigraciela was tuning her harp.

They began to play their musical instruments as they started to sing.

Frida: The flowers the sun everything is bright and sunny come on and join the band with me

Marigraciela: Bizcochos, Galletas and Dulce everything is sweet come on and join the band with me, I keep it soft and I'm doing what it deserves.

Frida: And I keep it fresh and I'm doing what it preserves.

Marigraciela and Frida: The music the harmony mixed together perfectly come on join the band with me.

Marigraciela said "Woo-hoo Band Buds!"

..........

Frida and Marigraciela said "Need Manny!/Need Pablo!"

Manny and Pablo were practicing their dance moves but Frida and Marigraciela appear behind them

Manny and Pablo screamed and falls

THUD!

Manny and Pablo groaned

Clock transition


	2. Chapter 2

Manny and Pablo runs to their bicycles and put on their helmets.

But Frida and Marigraciela runs to Manny and Pablo.

Pablo said "Ugh! Maria Graciela Martinez What are you doing?!"

Marigraciela giggled "I don't know you have dance class"

Pablo said "No! Manny and I are having dance class today we practice our dance moves."

Marigraciela and Frida summons ghostly bicycle helmets.

Manny and Pablo facepalmed

Clock transition

Manny and Pablo walked into dance class and Marigraciela and Frida see the kids laughing and dancing expect for the bullies and Jose Perromuerto.

Marigraciela's eyes widen in awe "Ooh can I join"

Pablo said "No Marigraciela it's for boys only"

But Marigraciela and Frida hear a cry.

It was Black Cuervo and Dr. Chiplote Jr. that accidentally fused into Chavez.

Marigraciela said "Hey What's wrong"

"It's Diego's fault! If that stupid mad scientist got me into those mess"

"My fault how it is my fault-"

Frida sighed "If only Manny is here he'll know what to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Jose growls

Manny said "Whoa what's his problem"

Pablo said "I don't know maybe his parents sent him to dance class."

But they see a hippie woman with long brown hair with a flower. She wears a white shirt, boho blue skirt and sandals.

"Good morning class my name is Ms. Luz De La Luna today I'm going to teach you about new age dancing" as she turned on the radio.

New age music playing

Pablo and Manny gulped 

Pablo said "Wait we had to practice a new age dance"

Jose laughed.

Meanwhile

Marigraciela and Frida were walking but they heard something

They see a teen couple.

"Did you hear about a man who raises the dead"

"I think his name is-"

Marigraciela said "Come on!"

Marigraciela pulled Frida and leaving behind a fiery trail.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay embrace your inner dance"

Pablo and Manny tried to dance but Jose tripped them.

Jose and the bullies laughed

Manny and Pablo growled

Meanwhile

Marigraciela and Frida went to Miracle City Cemetery.

Marigraciela said "Okay first I draw a cute baby face and doused it with milk"

Frida draws a cute baby face and doused it with milk.

The candles lit by itself.

Frida gulped

Marigraciela said "And then I was supposed to say the chant like Old Man Chuy Old Man Chuy Old Man Chuy!"

Thunder crashing

Marigraciela and Frida said "Uh-oh" as zombies rising from their graves.

Marigraciela and Frida screamed as a zombie rises from his grave. It was Old Man Chuy

Marigraciela and Frida run out of the cemetery

Marigraciela and Frida sighed in relief

But the zombies walked slower

Frida and Marigraciela said "Are you kidding me?!"

Penelope said "Melissa I swear if you wear boots I will break your feet off!"

But Penelope saws Marigraciela and Frida panting and looking messy.

Penelope said "What the-"

Marigraciela said "Penelope listen I accidentally rise Old Man Chuy from the dead can you promise not to tell him thanks bye." as she pulled Frida.

But Penelope sees the zombies.

Penelope said "They went in there"


	5. Chapter 5

After Manny and Pablo passed Dance class, they decided to call their girlfriends.

Marigraciela and Frida's eyes widen in awe.

They hear their cellphones ringing.

But the zombies were walking to the mall

Marigraciela and Frida gulped

Frida said "Okay you need to calm down"

But Marigraciela and Frida have an idea.

So they began to sing a sweet song from eariler.

.......

Manny said "Hey how's it-"

Manny and Pablo's jaws dropped

Thunder crashing

Marigraciela said "Guys guess what we finally get Black Cuervo and Dr. Chili Temper Pants back to normal"

Dr. Chiplote Jr. said "IT'S CHIPLOTE!!!"

Black Cuervo growled as Marigraciela, Frida and the zombies laughed at her.


End file.
